Rin and Kureno: The Forgotten Strike Back
by The Girly Man
Summary: I've now decided that it really makes me angry that Rin and Kureno aren't in the anime. It angers them too. All they wanted was to spread the word that there IS a horse and a chicken...but it turned into so much WORSE!


"Hey Kureno."

Kureno looked up from his book. Isuzu was standing in his doorway. "Yes, Isuzu? How may I help you?"

Rin smirked. "I was thinking about something, and I came to ask your opinion."

"And what were you thinking about?"

"Well… we're both… I mean… the FUNimation people totally left us out of the anime."

Kureno placed a bookmark in his page and stood up. "What do you mean?"

"Well… since we come into the story at a later time," Rin explained, "And since those people spent fifty thousand minutes of time on Kyo's true form, which really only lasted like one or two chapters in the manga, we were the only characters who didn't get introduced to the less fortunate who haven't read the Furuba books."

"Which means?"

"There are some people out there who have no idea who we are."

Kureno gasped. "So… some think there are no horse and rooster?"

Rin nodded.

"What should we do?"

"I think… we should spread the word."

With evil smiles, Kureno and Rin pranced down the street where a large group of people were standing.

"Hey! Hey you guys!" Rin exclaimed. "Do you watch Fruits Basket?"

The group answered with some 'Hai's and nods.

"Do you know who we are?" Kureno tested.

Nobody said anything.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Rin shouted, smacking a small girl on the back of the head. "I'M RIN SOHMA, GOD DAMMIT! I'M THE HORSE! THE **HORSE! **HAVEN'T YOU WONDERED WHY THERE'S NO HORSE? HAVEN'T YOU RESEARCHED IT ON GOOGLE?"

The small girl clung to her older sister, crying.

"AND I'M KURENO!" Kureno declared. "I'M A CHICKEN!"

He tried to smack someone on the back of the head as Rin had, but missed and somehow winded up smacking himself on the forehead.

"NOW…" Rin boomed. "WHO ARE WE, YOU NON-MANGA READERS?"

"RIN AND KURENO, HORSE AND CHICKEN!" the group chanted in fear.

"_Good…_" Rin cackled evilly. Kureno tried to cackle too, but he just wasn't as cool and ended up sounding similar to a squawking CHICKEN. How ironic!

Rin grabbed Kureno's hand and ran down the street, where a group of old ladies were sitting in the park knitting.

"HEY OLD LADIES!" Rin screamed.

"YEAH! OLD LADIES!" Kureno squawked like a perv, trying to sound cool like Isuzu.

"OLD LADIES, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Rin spat at them.

"YEAH!"

"SHUT UP, CHICKEN!"

"Oh dearie…" one of the old ladies sighed like an old lady in thought. "Aren't you that pop singer… oh dear, what is your name? Oh… Britney? Britney Spears?"

Rin glared. She hated pop music. She much rather preferred Papa Roach and Linkin Park. The old lady only suggested that because Rin was wearing one of her notorious slutty outfits.

"NO I AM NOT, DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU WATCH FRUITS BASKET?"

"My granddaughter loves that show…" another of the old ladies trailed off in thought. "Are you that Tohru? And that Yuki?"

"NO! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT DUMB GIRL!"

Kureno said nothing, because he was secretly happy that the old lady thought he was Yuki. Yuki was so pretty and he was not. It was a very big compliment to him.

"I AM ISUZU SOHMA! I AM THE HORSE! WHEN BOYS HUG ME, I TURN INTO A HORSE!"

"I'M KURENO SOHMA! I AM A CHICKEN! WHEN BOYS HUG ME, I TURN INTO A CHICKEN!"

Rin looked at him. "Don't you mean _girls_?"

"Oh. Oh yes. I'M KURENO SOHMA! I AM A CHICK—"

"SHUT UP! STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"Oh. Okay."

"SO… OLD LADIES, WHO ARE WE?"

"Umm…" the second old lady stroked her chin in thought. "Are you… that Tohru? And that Yuki?"

"AHHH! READ THE MANGA!" Rin screeched, throwing some copies of the book where she comes in. Of course it is after Book 8, because that is all the anime goes up to, but I don't remember which one she comes in at. What ever. She's just the horse. It's not like she's _important_ or something.

Angry, Rin stormed down the street and Kureno followed, trying to look cool but succeeding in looking like an idiot because a grown man doesn't follow a teenage girl around the town without looking like a rapist.

"What are we going to do now, Isuzu? Nobody knows who we are!" Kureno whined like a three year old.

"WE'RE MAKING FLIERS!"

Rin stormed into Office Depot and stole some large sheets of paper and markers. Once she got outside, she wrote in large, black letters:

**READ THE **

**MANGA, DAMMIT!**

**RIN AND KURENO **

**SOHMA ARE THE **

**HORSE AND THE **

**CHICKEN!**

"There," Rin smiled as she admired her handiwork. "Let's go hang it up."

After making a few more while Kureno sat there like a useless… uh… useless person, Rin hung the signs up all over town.

"OUR JOB IS DONE," Rin rubbed her hands together as she admired the one she had hung on the front door of the Sohma Estate.

"Could you quit talking in caps, Rin? It's getting annoying for the author to hold the key down that long," Kureno asked for my benefit. Maybe he isn't so useless after all.

"FINE," Rin sighed. "I mean… fine."

The next day, EVERYONE knew who they were! Absolutely everyone knew about the Sohma family secret, and best of all, everyone knew there was a horse and a chicken!

Rin was smiling evilly when Hatori called her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered as she flipped the top up.

"Rin, can you come to my office?" Hatori asked. "Bring Kureno."

Rin and Kureno walked slowly to Hatori's house in the Estate. They knocked on his office door loudly.

"Rin… Kureno… who made these fliers?" Hatori asked them once they were inside the room. Akito held up the fliers at the back.

"RIN DID!" Kureno tattled, making me type in caps again.

"Rin… is this true?" Hatori stared at the horse like a mean sea horse.

I just cannot get over the fact that I never realized that they're both horses. They should get married or something.

"Yeah, I made 'em," Rin confessed. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well…"

Hatori gestured to the line of people waiting outside the window. The people went around the whole Estate, actually, they went around the whole world, even outside of your house. "Since you made these fliers… everyone in the world went out and bought this… _manga_ called Fruits Basket. I read it myself. It tells everyone who reads it everything about the Sohma curse."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Rin wondered.

"Because… now we have to erase the whole worlds' memories."


End file.
